


Cam

by Cynic_Rose



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, He's also incredibly shameless, He's also lowkey ripped, M/M, Masturbation, Rafael is a smug bastard, Sonny likes to tease, Sonny's got a monster cock™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynic_Rose/pseuds/Cynic_Rose
Summary: Rafael and Sonny both like to tease.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Cam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts).



> Just a little something I wrote based on my good friend soul_writerr's tweet:
> 
> https://twitter.com/pastelpinktv/status/1275848468825804801?s=19

Rafael was drained, to say the least. This trip had been boring, laced with forced niceties and so much douchebaggery it made his head spin. Not to mention his only solace had been terrible liquor that tasted like it had been brewed in a toilet. Had no one around here heard of a good fucking scotch?

So now that he’d gotten a shower and changed into a comfortable blue t-shirt and sweatpants, he fully intended on having a nice videochat with his husband. He set his laptop up on the desk in his room, logging into skype. He knew Sonny was awake; he had the day off tomorrow to spend with Rafael once he got back. 

Sure enough, he saw that his husband was online. He was always logged in when Rafael was away on business; he liked to be available to be a supportive and calming presence to the older man when he needed it. He knew, much like how it worked for himself, simply seeing Sonny’s face was enough to mellow him out a bit.

Sonny picked up on the first ring, smiling brightly already. He was settled on the couch, in a comfortable pair of basketball shorts and one of Rafael’s old Harvard tees that didn’t quite cover his stomach due to the difference in length of their torsos. “Rafi. How was the trip?”

Rafael grimaced, and that made the younger man laugh out loud, dimples on full display. Rafael felt his heart flutter pleasantly at the sound, already feeling monumentally better than he had a few moments prior.

“That bad?”

“Yes.”

He took in the sight of his husband. His hair was soft, falling a bit into his face. He must have already showered and gotten the product out of it. He wanted nothing more than to reach through and run his fingers through it. Or better yet, get a nice hold on it and crash their lips together. That brought his focus to the younger man’s plush, pink lips. Who gave him the right to have such a perfect mouth? Even when they were spouting that harsh Staten Island accent..but even more so when they were wrapped around his cock. He mentally scolded himself for getting carried away so easily. Couldn’t it just be morning yet?

“Earth to Rafael…”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Something got you distracted?” Sonny asked, clearly amused, arms crossed loosely over his chest.

“In your dreams.” Rafael snorted softly, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. He caught the younger man’s eyes tracking his arms as they bulged a bit from the movement-he’d been taking full advantage of their gym membership-and that made him preen just a little. So maybe he started talking with his hands more, ranting about the terrible people and the terrible liquor and how plain damn boring it was. Maybe he touched his face or his hair more often. He was even more pleased because he knew while Sonny was distracted, he was still very much listening to him. But he kept it up, anything to make the muscles shift and keep that pleasant attention on himself.

“Oh, so it’s gonna be like that, Raf?” Sonny asked, voice already just a bit more gravelly, blue eyes shades darker from how much his pupils had expanded. He knew damn well what the man was doing.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Sonny.” Rafael replied, as smug as he’d ever been and, just to be a brat, he brought his hand up to run it through his hair again, a faint smirk on his lips.

“Okay. I see you.” Sonny replied, nodding once before he got up from the couch. 

The first thing Rafael felt was a wave of confusion. But the second thing he felt was a large tsunami of arousal. Sonny had simply stood up and shed his clothes, before he’d sat back down on the couch, legs spread comfortably. His large cock was thick and fully hard, resting against his belly where it had left a small smear of pre-come when he shifted.

The older man felt his mouth water, and truthfully he was at a loss for words. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself, what he should say or do. It wasn’t often he was struck speechless. Sonny was the only one who could typically make it happen. 

“Now, you’re going to be a good boy and you’re going to sit and watch. I won’t last long because seeing you after a week of only phone calls and texts is doing things to me, so you’re lucky.” he hummed, grabbing the lube they kept stashed in their couch cushions for impromptu sex (it had come in plenty handy as the bottle was almost empty.) “But you’re not allowed to touch yourself. No until you get home. Understood?” He wrapped a hand around himself and began stroking himself.

Rafael felt his brain short-circuit for a moment before he swallowed thickly and nodded. “Yes.”

“Yes what, tesoro?”

“Yes sir.” Rafael felt himself whisper as he leaned in closer to watch him. He could feel his own arousal aching in his sweats, but he was told not to touch so he wouldn’t. He wanted to be good for Sonny.

“You’re so beautiful, Rafael..” Sonny sighed, speeding his hand up a bit. “The most beautiful man in the whole world and you’re all mine.” he groaned. Seeing the bright arousal on his husband’s face was really working for the younger man. So was the pure, vulnerable submission that he was displaying by following Sonny’s orders. The younger man had worked hard to earn that, and he never abused it once.

He was so close, his breath speeding up, his cock leaking over his hand. He could hear Rafael make small, quiet noises that he couldn’t control. Ones of arousal simply from seeing the other man getting off.

“Say my name, Rafi.” Sonny moaned. “Tell me you love me.”

“Dios mío, Sonny..” Rafael replied, shifting in his seat. “Te quiero mucho..”

Sonny whined, cursing as his hips bucked up and he spilled hot and wet over his hand and his own stomach. “Fuck, Rafi..” he whimpered, giving himself a few more strokes to milk every last drop out.

For a moment, all that could be heard was their labored breathing. Then, Sonny cleaned himself up with the older man’s shirt he’d been wearing, chuckling at the indignant sound he heard. He tossed it aside again and leaned in closer to the camera. Rafael took in the sated look, his flushed cheeks, his lip slightly swollen from where he’d bitten it. He grabbed his phone and found the closest flight. He was willing to pay for it himself instead of using the one McCoy had booked for him. He needed to get home as soon as possible.

“I’m gonna go to bed. See you in the morning when I pick you up?” Sonny smiled.

“Yes.” Rafael lied. “I’ll see you in the morning, my love.” As soon as they hung up he’d be packing his bags and leaving to go home.

“Alright. I love you, Rafael. And I promise I’ll take real good care of you when you get home, kay? You were such a good boy for me.”

Rafael preened under the praise, then nodded. “I love you too. Goodnight.” 

After the younger man responded in kind, he ended the call and got up, immediately beginning to pack. He was still hard and aching, and the flight would be frustrating to say the least, but he enjoyed it. And he’d enjoy getting home and earning his reward for being a good boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated! :)
> 
> tesoro - sweetheart  
> Dios mío, Sonny.. - My god, Sonny..  
> Te quiero mucho - I love you so much


End file.
